User talk:DavidRyanWellman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bardell Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:DavidRyanWellman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LAKEHURST (Talk) 03:07, November 16, 2011 Glad you like it and sure, but the reason I had said the we could write out the summaries is because school for me isn't going that great and I've haven't had time to work on any of my writing, plus I have all of this stuff to do, hope I don't sound inconsiderate or bitchy :( LAKEHURST 03:17, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay :) Quinn is just a character i created because i felt bad that you had to do six characters and I had only five, so she's just a girl who likes to protest about everything similar to Emma. User: LAKEHURST go to the chat on here LAKEHURST 21:45, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm on it now, sorry :) LAKEHURST 22:02, November 16, 2011 (UTC) 3. - Sara deals with the loss of her mother. Carlos tries to impress his father.4. - Sara's cutting starts to get out of hand. Carlos takes steroids to boost his game.5. - Xavier is going through something at home. Michael tries to make friends. CiCi makes up a lie about her family.6. - Xavier refuses to get help. Michael finds some friends. CiCi's lies about being in an abusive household get the better of her.7. - Allison and Rae's friendship is put to the test. Sara finds love in Maxwell.8. - Sara and Maxwell contemplate sex. Alex takes one of his jokes to far.9. - Sara and Maxwell have sex. Alex is suspended.10. - Carlos learns of the dangers of taking steroids. CiCi thinks she's met the one, but doesn't realize his abusive ways.11. - Michael is trying his best to keep his secret. Allison is tired of hiding the fact she's on the verge of being poor.12. - Michael learns that he is being blackmailed due to his secret. Allison soon decides to gamble to make extra money.13. - Justin is having complications with his heart. Rae deals with the return of her deadbeat father.14. - Alex returns to school and catches Rae's eye. Michael starts to fall for a straight guy.15. - Quinn loses her virginity. Gabriella crashes the driver's ed car to prove a point.16. - Quinn deals with the outcomes of losing her virginity. Gabriella is forced to get a job.17. - Sara learns that she is pregnant. Justin learns that his condition is worsening. Xavier seeks help.18. - Sara explores her options. Justin tries to look for a donor. Xavier manages to get out of the house before it's too late.LAKEHURST 00:47, November 17, 2011 (UTC) You can post the episode whenever, and year i just haven't gotten around to it. LAKEHURST 23:26, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi, just finished reading the first episode, Rae's named was mispelled, but that's no big deal we'll fix that and some of the spelling too. But my overall review of that episode was just it was Fuckin' Awesome, I mean you put it all together so well and I was glued to the screen during the whole Gabriella v.s. Allison thing, loving how you portrayed Allison. Then, CiCi backstabbing Michael was enough, I loved it. Brilliant. LAKEHURST 13:31, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi, of course he can help I have no problem with that. Also I will make the corrections and the group pic. Plus you will have episodes 3-6 done by tonight, because I'm going to help you write them. 16:35, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I did LAKEHURST 00:35, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Good, episode 5 is done, but I'm revising 6 because it just doesn't sound right. Also the group I'm having trouble with because for some reason the program I use isn't working right so I'll have to by it again or download a GIMP maker. LAKEHURST 00:15, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Here you go ;) Xavier opens his eyes, another day...he can't believe he's still alive, especially with what he's going through inside of his house. Xavier sits up in bed, to reach for a shirt, revealing the bruises that are still fresh on his back. He finally finds a shirt and quickly puts it on, holding back winces of pain. He then stands up and makes his way out of the room. Michael is at his locker, he can't believe that he lost CiCi as a friend, but she did betray him. He was furious at her, he thought about apologizing for slapping her, but she deserved it, she lied to him. He then noticed her sitting down writing her journal. Michael immeidately thought to himself that he needed new friends. He quickly slammed his locker and headed off to his next class. CiCi realizes she is about to be late for her next class and decides to quickly get there, but accidentally bumps into Allison. "Oh sorry" she whispers, "Damn right you're sorry...new girl" Allison stated. "I'm not new" CiCi whispered. "Oh wow, you must be more boring than you appear" Allison said laughing and walking away at the same time. CiCi stood there, thinking is she really that boring. She hadn't told a good lie in a long while so she decided to come up with one. CiCi then heard the bell ring she was late to her class, crap, that meant she had detention. "Mr. Moore, you're late!" the teacher stated as Xavier mouthed the words damn, "That means you will be serving detention this afternoon" the teacher adds. "Come on sir, I can't do detention really I can't" Xavier states, but the teacher doesn't care. Xavier then takes a seat. Michael makes his way to the bus, the place he fears so much, he quickly gets on and everyone starts staring at him. "Isn't he gay?" "What does he think he's doing?" is all he can hear. Michael quickly starts to tear up and then turns back around and gets off the bus, he isn't ready to deal with all of this drama just yet. Xavier looks around the detention room and see's CiCi, great...he's stuck in the room with the compulsive liar. Xavier walks by her, she's on her computer looking up child abuse. "What are you doing?" "Looking up my next best lie" CiCi begins, "I'm a victim of child abuse" CiCi states, laughing at the end, maybe then people will stop calling her boring. "That's not funny" Xavier stated, looking sternly at CiCi. "Oh come on, don't tell me that the school bully is starting to go all soft on the Bardell High students?" CiCi joked. "I'm not, I just don't think it's funny to make up a lie about being a victim of child abuse" "Whatever, no one's going to find out anyway" CiCi stated as she continued to look up stuff. Xavier makes his way into the house, "Graham?" he said, calling his step-father's name. He was terrifed of the man to death. Xavier quickly tried to run up the stairs, "Where the hell have you been?" Graham asked as he came from around the corner. "School" "School?...it's 6:00 in the damn afternoon!" Graham shouted, which made Xavier jump. "I got detention...I had to stay after" Xavier whispered. Graham made his way over to Xavier and slapped him down the steps. Xavier screamed in pain as Graham started to punch him in his already bruised back. Hi. Not quite ep. 6 still needs revision and plus I'm trying to make sure it's realistic, could I read eps 3-4 if you want me to? LAKEHURST 00:34, November 22, 2011 (UTC) That's cool, I'm glad that we've gotten through 5 episodes all ready. And since you did the first episode, I'll do the last one when it's time. Also what new characters did you say you wanted in season 2? LAKEHURST 00:39, November 22, 2011 (UTC) It all looks good to me :) good work. LAKEHURST 00:57, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes we can keep Mimi and cool idea for the second generation, I'm going to start planning out for season 2-5. We only need 3 characters for season 2, then when season 3 comes I'll just make up some freshmen characters. I get watch you're saying I will do episode descriptions for seasons 2-4 and send them to you by email, what's your email? LAKEHURST 01:25, November 22, 2011 (UTC) http://us3.chatzy.com/79091646878505 Go here! LAKEHURST 01:32, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry ;( didn't have access to a computer, but I did get chapter 6 done, did u upload chapter 3-4 yet? Xavier stood up and looked around the room, he looked at the dried blood that was on the wooden floor, apparently he had fallen asleep in the place he was beaten. He was sore, he hadn't realized it until he collapsed on the steps, letting out gasps of pain. He didn't want his step-father to here him because that would mean getting another beating. Xavier quickly slipped into the bathroom, avoiding contact with the man. Michael continued to stare at the bus, he didn't feel like getting on. "You're Michael Jonson...that guy that's supposedly gay, right?" Justin asked as he was getting off the bus. "Um...yeah that's me" Michael whispered as he started for the doors of Bardell, leaving Justin there worrying about him. CiCi comes into the school, "What's up with her eye?" "What's on her arm?" "Is that a bruise?" is all she could here and she loved every minute of it. CiCi knew it was dangerous to make up a rumor this big, but she had to. Especially when Allison said that she was basically a nobody. She quickly made her way over to her locker and then spotted Xavier, he had a black eye as well. "What...you see that's the spirit...but I kind of thought of this whole child abuse thing first" CiCi stated, joking. "Yeah well it's no joke!" Xavier said, slamming his locker. "What's your damage?" "My damage...is how you think that you're so funny with your little child abuse lie...it's not funny and kids go through it everyday" Xavier stated as the bell rang. "Crap now I'm late again...I'm really gonna get it" Xavier whispered as he pounded his locker. "It's just detention" CiCi whispers. "Yeah, well this is what detention does to you" Xavier whispered as he turned around and lifted his shirt, revealing his back to CiCi. CiCi was shocked, she couldn't believe what she was witnessing. "Xavier..." CiCi began, "I have to go" Xavier stated as he shot down the hall to go to his class. Michael stares at the bus again, he doesn't feel like walking home and he's tired of telling his parents lies about why he hasn't rode the bus. "You know you should try just getting on" Justin stated, appearing once again. "You know I'm gay right?" Michael asked. "Yeah and I'm straight...I'm perfectly comfortable with someone's sexuality" Justin whispered. "Cool" Michael stated as Justin patted his back and lead him to the bus. "Detention is over" the man stated as he left. CiCi hurriedly ran in front of Xavier, "So are you going to tell the principal?" CiCi asked "Tell the principal what?" "About the abuse...he needs to know, Xavier" CiCi states as she stops in front of him. "Wow...the compulsive liar is really giving me advice about telling the truth?" Xavier joked. "Yeah you said it yourself, this is no laughing matter...please I'm begging you get help" CiCi stated. "What's your problem CiCi...first you out your friend, you give off this whole I'm a tough girl thing...what's your angle?" Xavier asked her. CiCi didn't answer. "Exactly" Xavier stated walking around her. "Please" CiCi stated, grabbing his arm, not noticing that he felt the pain when she touched his fresh bruise. "Look...I don't know why you care about me of all people..." Xavier stated. Xavier quickly took his arm back CiCi watched as Xavier made his way out of the school, she was hurting inside, hurting to help him. She knew it was mainly her fault he was late to class, she couldn't just tell the principal, it would be wrong. CiCi didn't want him to continue to go on with the abuse, she had to do something. But how could she help someone that doesn't want to be helped? Here's the link to the chatzy http://us3.chatzy.com/66893641122263 LAKEHURST 20:58, November 23, 2011 (UTC) that chapter was intense LAKEHURST 08:03, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry :) Sorry I wasn't able to get on in a while, I got into some major trouble. Really sorry, but I can see that you're currently working on a new project, so I guess this is over or what? LAKEHURST 23:06, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Just let me get them back, they're on my flash drive and like i said i got in trouble so i didn't have time to do anything fun related, super sorry, but now i'm back and i'm working on this project all the way, so what have you decided to work on after bardell is good and gone? LAKEHURST 01:10, December 2, 2011 (UTC)